


halloween at chb

by orphan_account



Series: Daily Holiday pjo/hoo oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and i wanna stretch each chapter out, halloween events, not going to be finished in time for halloween, weow that looked cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chiron announces a Halloween eventONO I JUST REALIZED HOW MUCH THIS SUCKS ONO UHHH COMMIT ORPHAN NOW
Series: Daily Holiday pjo/hoo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	halloween at chb

"Campers, Mr. D and I would like to make an announcment.", Chiron said, standing up from his table at the dining pavilion. "Due to common request, we will be hosting some Halloween events this year. This year, campers over 15 will be competeing in a compition. You may have one partner, but they must be from a different cabin. They can be under 15, but one person in your duo must be at least 15. If you would like to participate, you will be grabbing the flyer and deciding which event you would like to be participatring in. THen you must come to me and Mr. D to tell us which event you will be participating in and your partner. . Younger campers, you all will be trick-o-treating and rating the older campers." 

* * *

_The Flyer_

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD HALLOWEEN EVENTS FOR AGES 15 AND UP**

EVENT NUMBER 1- 

Candy corn guessing. You will be guessing how much candy corn is in a jar, and if you win, you keep it all. You get 10 minutes to guess. 

EVENT NUMBER 2- 

Pumkin Perks. You will be picking pumpkins and baking with them, then carve jack-o-lanters, and then create something. YOunger campers will taste the food and rate everything, before handing out the prize. 

EVENT NUMBER 3- 

Handing out candy for trick-o-treaters. You will also wear a spooky costume, whoever gets spookiest costume gets to take one piece of candy from each camper. 

EVENT NUMBER 4- 

Spookiest cabin. Younger campers vote. 

EVENT NUMBER 5- 

Horror stories around the campfire. 

IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE, PLEASE GO TO THE BIG HOUSE WITH THE EVENTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE IN AND YOUR PARTNERS NAME AND AGE. ONLY ONE FORM SHOULD BE FILLED OUT PER GROUP AND ONLY 10 CAMPERS CAN PARTICIPATE IN EACH EVENT. 

Best (or worst) of luck, 

Chiron and Mr. D

* * *

“Annabeth!”, Percy said, waving to her as she passed him, Jason,and Piper. 

“Hey, Percy. What are you guys talking about?" 

"Oh, we're talking about the camp activities that Chiron made for the little kids.", Piper cut in. 

"Yep, we're thinking about what we should dress up as to win scariest costume.", Jason said. 

"I was going to ask them to help me with Trick-o-treating, but do you want to help me with the spookiest house or will Nico and Will be winning that one?", Percy asked. 

"Uh, what are the activities?", Annabeth asked, leaning against the side of the Zeus cabin. 

"For us, we have guessing how much Candy corn is in a jar, Pupkin carving with the little kids, we're going to be handing out candy for Trick-O-Treating and theres a contest for spookiest costume, Nico winning spookiest cabin, telling horror stories around the campfire, and thats it I think.", Piper said, before adding, "me and Jason have to go, we gotta go ask the Stolls to help us find something to use. Bye guys!" 

"Bye Pipes, bye Jace!" 

"Percy, do you want to guess how much Candy corn is in a jar? I mean, pumpkin carving doesn't give you any prizes except a half decent jack-o-lantern, handing out candy is okay but again, no prize, Jason and Piper got their eyes set on spookiest costume, Nico signed up for spookiest cabin with Will, and well, candy corn is awesome."

"Candy corn it is." 


End file.
